dearamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Edward VI
Edward VI (October 12, 1537 – July 6, 1553) was the King of England from 1547 to 1553. He was the son of Henry VIII with his third wife, Jane Seymour. Shortly before his death, he named his cousin, Lady Jane Grey as his successor. Biography Early life Edward was born on October 12, 1537. His parents were King Henry VIII and Jane Seymour, his third wife. Jane died just over a week later of childbed fever. Edward had two half-sisters from his father's previous marriages, Mary and Elizabeth. His father later married Anne of Cleves, Catherine Howard, and lastly Catherine Parr. In 1543, Edward was betrothed to his cousin, Mary, Queen of Scots through the Treaty of Greenwich, an agreement that the Scots later broke. Edward received his education through Richard Cox and John Cheke. In his childhood, Edward befriended Robert Dudley and Barnaby Fitzpatrick. He was also close to Lady Jane Grey, whom was his favorite cousin. 1547 – 1553 Following the death of his father on January 28, 1547, Edward inherited the throne of England at the age of nine. A Privy Council was established to help the young king rule with his uncle, Edward Seymour, the Lord Protector, at its head. Meanwhile, his other uncle, Thomas Seymour, married Edward's stepmother, Katherine Parr, in secret. After Katherine's death, Thomas was found guilty of treason and Edward, reluctantly, signed his death warrant. In 1549, Edward was taken to Windsor by his uncle, the Lord Protector. He was subsequently arrested for kidnapping the King. John Dudley, the Earl of Warwick and later Duke of Northumberland, though he did not take his title, essentially took over the Lord Protector's position. Edward's uncle was released, but eventually imprisoned again and executed in 1552. Shortly before dying on July 6, 1553, Edward named his Protestant cousin, Jane Grey, as his heir, instead of his sister, Mary, a Catholic. Personality and traits He was described as a "bonny child," meaning healthy or lively,http://www.dictionary.com/browse/bonny as well as "very contented and happy." As he grew older, he became a serious and studious child, who preferred reading to outdoor activities. He was very well educated and could speak Latin and French, and some Greek, Spanish, and Italian. Behind the scenes *Edward was a supporting character in Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor and Lady Jane Grey, and a minor character in Henry VIII's Wives. *Byron Long portrayed Edward in The Royal Diaries: Elizabeth I - Red Rose of the House of Tudor. Appearances *''Henry VIII's Wives'' *''Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor'' *''The Royal Diaries: Elizabeth I - Red Rose of the House of Tudor'' *''Lady Jane Grey'' *''Bloody Tower'' *''Mary, Queen of Scots: Queen Without a Country'' References External links *Edward VI at BBC *Edward VI at Tudor Place *Edward VI at Britannia *Edward VI at the Encyclopedia Britannica Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:English Category:Characters Category:The Royal Diaries Category:The Royal Diaries characters Category:My Story Category:My Story characters Category:Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor Category:Lady Jane Grey Category:Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor characters Category:Lady Jane Grey characters Category:Henry VIII's Wives Category:Henry VIII's Wives characters Category:House of Tudor